


爱情博物学(14.6)

by puffy



Series: 爱情博物学 [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 14:06:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16409876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffy/pseuds/puffy
Summary: 疑似被LOFTER屏蔽了，先把这部分发过来吧Oli和Jogi在马尔文的水疗中心的第一次。





	爱情博物学(14.6)

前菜是烤面包搭配鳕鱼泥，Oliver熟练地用小银勺把这种白色糊状物均匀涂在面包上，酥脆可口。

 

他们在床上热吻，Oliver拉开Joachim亚麻浴袍的领子，嘴唇游走在他侧颈和锁骨。他捞过他的腿，让它们在博物学家胸口对折。

 

“教教我，Jogi。”

 

橄榄油、口蘑和比目鱼鳍煮出来的汤汁，味道浓郁又丰厚。Oliver觉得把比目鱼鳍换成文蛤也不错，Joachim表示赞同，“加点胡萝卜可能更好”。

 

Oliver第一次的尝试就和那个吻一样疯狂而莽撞，而Joachim的五官瞬间扭曲了，四肢忍不住蜷缩起来——他已经很多年没经历过这个。

 

“……慢一点。”声音发抖。

 

“这样？”

 

Oliver没有等到回应，因为这一次他缓慢地撑开了他身体里的每一道褶皱，慢到不可思议，直到两个人都发出一声悠长的叹息。

 

Oliver俯下身抱紧了Joachim，他试着轻轻抽动几次，听见博物学家细碎的呻吟。

 

“还疼吗？”他吻在Joachim肩头。

 

“不疼。”黑暗中Oliver看不清他眼睛的颜色，但捕捉到一对跳跃的闪光。

 

他意识到自己非常，非常爱他。

 

主菜是白兰地煮贻贝，带着汁水，鲜甜诱人。Oliver像一个真正的法国美食家一样迅速消灭贻贝大军，无需刀叉，依然能有随性的优雅。

 

他的温柔没有持续太久，在确定Joachim适应了自己的节奏后，Oliver就致力于抬高他的腿又下压，企图对折他的身体，尽管以Joachim的年龄来说他的柔韧性算是很不错，但在这种姿势下，韧带传来的撕扯感还是让他倒吸冷气。他们贴得更紧，Oliver的冲撞带给他持续不断的刺激，痛苦又甜蜜，他无暇顾及被挤在两人小腹间的硬挺。

 

Joachim的手指深嵌进Oliver的腰窝，而Oliver毫不客气地啃上他胸口。

 

清淡菜的套餐组合里没有甜品，不过他们还有咖啡可以享用，对博物学家来说，这一天才终于开始了。

 

高潮之后Oliver带给他很多的拥抱和亲吻，但是不像甜品通常用来结束一场大餐，Oliver的温情只是作为间隔，作为另一轮激情前的短暂休整。


End file.
